


Без названия

by Elga



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Слушай, — начинает Элиот, — просмотр порнушки не делает тебя меньшим девственником».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Chash (longsufferingly)  
>  **Оригинал** : [Hardison/Eliot Drabble](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/121544.html?thread=5943496#t5943496)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : algine

— Слушай, — начинает Элиот, — просмотр порнушки не делает тебя меньшим девственником.

— Эй, да пошел ты! Я не девственник, — возражает Хардисон. Он что-то обдумывает и продолжает: — Хотя да, порнушку я смотрю постоянно.

— Я просто говорю, что в этом деле ты не эксперт.

— А вот это уже наглая ложь, и у меня есть доказательства.

— Только не говори, — просит Элиот, — что у тебя в сети есть страничка, где партнёры ставят оценки за трах.

— Нет, но можно и завести. Есть такой сайт, называется «ТрахоДром», так что скажи спасибо за то, что я тебе о нем рассказываю. Пошли.

Элиот с опаской проходит за Хардисоном в гостиную, гадая, какие такие у него доказательства, и все равно им не доверяя.

Его худшие опасения подтверждаются, когда Хардисон включает Икс-бокс.

— Ну и что я говорил о порнушке?

— Это не порнушка, — говорит Хардисон и замолкает. — Ну ладно-ладно. Но это не просто порнушка, а видеоигра с использованием контролера — все, что происходит на экране, делаю я! И только взгляни на табло, я уже достиг уровня эксперта. Во всем!

— Но это же не заменяет настоящие навыки! — возражает Элиот.

— Может, да, а может, и нет, — отвечает Хардисон. — По-моему, тебе хочется это проверить.

И Элиот сдается, потому что — да, проверить ему ужасно хочется.

**Конец**


End file.
